Sparkling Daze
by SomethingIDontKnow
Summary: Jazz and Prowl as sparklings together. Officially a series of oneshots, with a taste of continuity from one to the next. Primarily by request.
1. Sparkling Daze

**Title: Sparkling Daze**

**Chapter: Oneshot**

**Author: SomethingIDontknow**

**Rating: K+ (This is just designed to be cute. Be happy.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, that's Hasbro's. Luckies.**

**Author's Note: Just a short little drabble from this afternoon. Yet another ProwlxJazz. This time, as sparklings! Possibly a series of oneshots, but don't hold your breath, I don't have much inspiration for it. Please, read and review, your feedback feeds my muses!**

Jazz and Prowl as sparklings. Prowl is picked on for being different. Jazzy'll pet his sore door wings during naptime.

A battered Prowl whimpered and covered his helm with his arms. An orange and red youngling stood over him, looking very superior. He swung his small pede, kicking the sparkling praxian square between the door wings. The little bot screamed, whimpering as he tried to scramble away. The joint where the delicate structures attached to his back was highly sensitive, and the harsh treatment was threatening to start rupturing cabling.

"Hey Miss, Miss, Flywheel is beating up Prowl!"

"Flywheel, get off of that sparkling this instant!" there was the sound of pedesteps across the playground. Grinning, Flywheel pulled back to land a final blow.

"Hey, Miss Teacha said ta get offa him!" A blur of black and white flew from nowhere, tackling the larger bot to the ground. When Prowl raised his helm to see what had happened, a small, visored sparkling was throwing his tiny fists into the youngling's faceplates.

"Jazz, leave him alone!"

"But he was beatin up on Prowler!"

A tall, pink colored femme picked up the squirming sparkling, pulling up the older mech by his arm. "Flywheel, to the main office, now!" she gave the sulking youngling a shake for good measure, "I've already commed the principal, he's expecting you." Jazz scrambled down from her other arm, kneeling by Prowl. The pink femme handed off the youngling to a blue mech as the teacher ran across the playground.

The gang of sparklings and younglings gathered around their fallen comrade. Prowl had his arms around Jazz's shoulders as the visored bot helped him up. "thank you for helping me." Prowl murmured quietly, pushing his faceplates against Jazz's shoulder, trying to hide from the crowd of prying eyes. "it weren't nothing." The horned mech whispered back, "ah hit em in tha face for ya." Prowl giggled.

"this isn't anything to laugh about, sparklings." the pink femme had returned, "Jazz, I'm glad you defended your friend, but you shouldn't have hit Flywheel like that. Im afraid you'll have to go in for the rest of recess." Jazz nodded and petted Prowl's helm as he stood. "ah gotcha, Missus." he smiled back at Prowl as he was led back inside. The door winged mech smiled back tearily and waived him off.

It was naptime later that day. Jazz turned his helm to face the mat where Prowl should have been sleeping. The Praxian was lying on his tummy, one tiny hand raised to stroke the edges of his doorwings. "they still hurt?" Jazz asked quietly. Their teacher was dozing at her desk, but there was always a chance of getting caught. "yeah." Prowl whispered back, "he kicked 'um pretty hard. Still sore." "Rubbin' 'em make it feel better?" Jazz asked. Prowl nodded.

The horned little bot shifted from his mat, creeping over to Prowl's mat. When the little Praxian opened his mouth, Jazz hushed him with a fingertip. He pointed over to the dozing femme. Prowl nodded and lay his helm back on the mat. Moving to lie beside his friend, the visored bot stroked his little fingers over the joint in the middle of the Praxian's back. A soft breath of a sigh escaped little Prowl. Jazz smiled and rested his helm on his free arm as he applied gentle pressure to the sore joints. The blue optics watching Jazz dimmed as Prowl began to fall asleep. "night, Prowler." he whispered. "ahnight, Jazzy." the little black and white breathed back as his optics powered down.


	2. Arts and Crafts

**Title: Arts and Crafts**

**Chapter: 2**

**Author: SomethingIDontknow**

**Rating: K+ (This is just designed to be cute. Be happy.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, that's Hasbro's. Luckies.**

**Author's Note: Many thanks to all the reviewers and favorites and everyone in general! This chapter is courtesy of Jacqueline Walker, for her wonderful review and her idea! 'Cause… I had nothing… so… here ya go! (By the way, ideas are soooooo welcome….)**

Jazz swiped a messy streak of blue down his piece of paper.

There! His self-portrait was finished!

He set aside his brush to examine his work of art. In the lopsided painting, he had just slain a cyberdragon and was holding his energy sword aloft, triumphant.

Yeah, Jazz liked that.

The sparkling looked up from his work to find his friend. Prowl would like this. Across the classroom, the little praxian was tending to several small plates, all growing different colored crystals. He was the only sparkling in the class that was willing to care for the delicate formations, preferring the tedious work to building blocks or paints.

Jazz bounced in his seat and waved until Prowl looked up. "Look!" He waved the still wet picture, "ah made ya a pictcha!" Prowl smiled and nodded before turning back to his crystals. Jazz made a sad chirp, disappointed by the response. Well, Prowl did loose focus when he was taking care of those crystals. But he never ignored Jazz like that! The little mechling glared at the glowing display, placing the blame fully on the shards for taking Prowl's attention elsewhere. With a huff, he began painting a new picture.

It was the end of the day, and all the sparklings were gathering up their things and packing up their backpacks. (Their small forms couldn't hold much in subspace) Prowl was putting his behavior folder in his book bag (because backpacks and doorwings don't mix) when Jazz suddenly appeared beside him. The praxian didn't jump, just turned to smile at his friend. Jazz had a habit of magically appearing where he hadn't been mere moments ago. Prowl was accustomed to it by now.

He opened his mouth to ask if the other black and white was taking transport or walking home when he had a paper shoved in his face. "Here's yar pictcha." Jazz said, attempting to sound gruff and uncaring. He watched Prowl's moment of confusion with his arms crossed, helm canted. "Oh, thanks." Prowl took it, looking at it with a smile before slipping it in his bag. "I got you something too." Jazz looked up, surprised. "But you ain't made nothin all day, Prowler." He said, looking over the sparkling with a sharp optic. Prowl smiled and reached into subspace.

He offered his cupped hands. Jazz leaned in to peer over the edges, gasping at what he found. There was a small growing plate sitting on the bottom of the hand-bowl, and a single tiny crystal bud bloomed in the center of the metal sheet. It was a brilliant, glowing blue, making Prowl's white hands reflect the light up onto Jazz's stunned face. "t-that's fer, me Prowler?" he breathed, looking up at the praxian in awe. "of course." Prowl smiled, looking very pleased with himself, "My favorite crystal bloom finally budded. I want you to have the bud." Jazz cupped his hands as Prowl handed him the bloom. "oh Prowla…" he trailed off, gazing at the gift with his mouth hanging open. Prowl smiled widely and leaned in slightly. Pausing, he bit his lip, and smiled instead of doing what he wished. "you're my best friend, you know that right?" he asked. "a'course, Prowla. And ya're my best friend evea too!" Jazz slipped the crystal into subspace before hugging Prowl tightly. "come on, Prowl!" Their teacher called from the doorway. "Yes, Ma'am!" The little praxian hugged back quickly and grabbed his book bag.

"Bye, Jazzy!"

"See ya, Prowla!"

Prowl got home a few hours after school had finished. He had several after school programs that had run a little late, so it was already dark when he got home. His creators were busy with their own work, so he went straight to his room. Crawling up onto his little sparkling berth, he opened his book bag and rifled though it until he found Jazz's painting. Taking a roll of tape from his desk drawer, he stood on his berth and taped the sheet of paper up over the headrest. Stepping back to examine it, he frowned as another sheet of paper fell from behind the first. What was that? Hopping down, he picked it up and sat on the floor to have a look.

After a few seconds, his jaw dropped and he covered his mouth with a hand. Apparently, Jazz had done a second drawing. This time, in crayon. Jazz and Prowl were holding hands in the picture, their sparks had been drawn over their opened chest plates, thick blue lines drawn between the matching sparks. Both were smiling broadly. Prowl smiled, stroking over the streaks of color. He placed a soft kiss on his fingertips before touching the page again. This picture, he slipped under his pillow as his creator called him out to dinner.


	3. Snack Time

**Title: Snack Time**

**Chapter: 3**

**Author: SomethingIDontknow**

**Rating: K+ (This is just designed to be cute. Be happy.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, that's Hasbro's. Luckies.**

**Author's Note: Many thanks to all the reviewers and favorites and everyone in general! This chapter, though short, (I'm sorry!) is courtesy of a suggestion by Richard'sQueen aka LGFS. As ever, open for requests and suggestions. **

**It's snack time, and some differences come up that Prowl had never considered before**

It was near the end of the day, and everyone was sitting down for the afternoon snack before going home. Being the end of the week, each sparkling was permitted to bring their own snack from home, though something small would be offered to those who forgot. Jazz and Prowl were sitting at their favorite table, coloring together when the teacher came by with the tray. Jazz reached up and chose a prepackaged goodie, with two separate snacks in one bag. Prowl had a very healthy, homemade goodie that his carrier had packed that morning.

The pair took turns playing a coloring game that involved filling in squares until someone lined up three boxes, and munching their snacks. Halfway through the game, Jazz wrapped the plastic package around his remaining goodie and slipped it into subspace when the teacher looked away. Prowl frowned, licking gooey energon from his fingers. "Aren't you going to finish your snack, Jazzy?" he asked. The visored bot looked abashed for a moment. "Ahm gonna save it for later." he murmured.

"Why?"

"Why do ya hafta know everthin, Prowler?" The response was sharp. Prowl flinched and looked down. "I'm sorry." He whispered, feeling his optics sting with the beginnings of coolant tears. "Oh Prowler, dun cry, ahm sorry." Jazz leaned over and hugged his friend. The Praxian nodded sadly and rubbed his optics with the back of a hand. "I didn't mean to make you mad." he said quietly. "Ya didn't Prowler, ya didn't." Jazz assured, glancing up to make sure the teacher wasn't watching before planting a small kiss of Prowl's helm. Prowl looked up at him, offering a watery smile and promised, "I wont ask any more questions, okay?" "Don't do that, Prowla." Jazz patted his hand, "Ah know ya love askin questions. Ah just didn't want ya ta know mah secret." "Secret?" Prowl's question was followed by a panicked squeak and a hand over his mouth. Jazz smiled. "Ah said it's okay, Prowla."

He twirled his crayon through his fingers, looking aside. Finally, he said, very quietly, "Ah wanted ta take it home 'cause… well, ah just neva know if we're gonna have energon when ah get home, ya know?" Prowl had the sensation Jazz was watching him from the corner of his visor. "I'm sorry, Jazzy, I- I didn't know." Prowl spoke quietly as well. Jazz smiled weakly. "It's alright, Prowla." The pair was very quiet for a few moments, coloring boxes.

Quite suddenly, Jazz found an energon goodie in his face. Prowl's faceplates were faintly pink with heat. "Here, my carrier made my snack. They got a melty middle." he mumbled. Jazz gave him one of his trademark blinding smiles and took it. "Thank ya, Prowla." he looked at it a long moment before breaking it in half. The soft center drew out, a long string of pale pink. "Besh Friends." Jazz said, his mouth already stuffed full of goodie as he offered half to Prowl. The smaller mech smiled and took it, taking a big bite even as energon melted down his fingers.


	4. Crash

**Title: Crash**

**Chapter: 4**

**Author: SomethingIDontknow**

**Rating: K+ (This is just designed to be cute. Be happy.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, that's Hasbro's. Luckies.**

**Author's Note: Been a while, yeah? I'd love to sit and complain about why I couldn't update anything, but that's all just excuses and I'm here now, right? Right. So, here's a mash up of two suggestions one by **_**DeadpoolInADress101**_** and **_**Jacqueline Walker:**_** A game of tag, and a trip to the nurse, respectively.**

Prowl raced up a ladder, as fast as his little legs could carry him. Across a short landing and stumbling over a rickety bridge, his breath was coming quickly, torn and heavy from his exertion. Just ahead, the safe zone, just a few more meters and he was home free…

No!

A hand brushed against his back, bypassing his door wings completely, emphasizing how close his adversary was.

It wounded his pride a bit, but it was all part of the game.

"Ah got ya!" Jazz cried from just behind him, nearly crashing into the smaller sparkling as Prowl stopped abruptly, "You're it now!"

Prowl whirled to face him with a pout. "You said I could have a head start!" he whined, reaching out to wrap a hand around one of the playground castle's support poles as he wobbled. His door wings had been growing more sensitive lately, throwing his gryos out of balance with the excess data.

"Ah gave ya one!" Jazz protested back, "I waited till you was halfway to the slide before I ran!"

Prowl wilted a little, knowing Jazz wouldn't lie about that. "I guess I just run too slow, Jazzy, I'm sorry I'm no good at tag." he mumbled.

"Aw, Prowler, don't be sad." Jazz murmured, moving over to pull his friend into a hug, "You ain't slow, Prowler, ahm just use to walkin' to school all the time, ya know? You just aint had as much practice as ah have. And anyway," he pointed out as Prowl sniffled and nodded, "you're it now, which means ah don't get a head start."

Prowl smiled and squared his little shoulders. "I can do it, Jazz. I'm gonna catch you fast." he said firmly, before uncertainly colored his expression. "Um, you are gonna slow down a little bit for me, right?" he asked shyly, looking up at Jazz from under his chevron.

Jazz laughed lightly. "Of course, Prowler, only for you." he turned around, back to his fellow sparkling as he looked back over his shoulder with one of his trademark grins. "Ready?"

Small white hands clenched into fists and Prowl took a deep breath. "Set."

"GO!"

Jazz was off like a rocket, Prowl hot on his heels for the first few meters. In no time, however, Jazz began to pull ahead, leaving Prowl in the dust. The little Praxian took a deep vent, his mouth forming a hard line as he pushed himself farther than he ever had before. To his elation, he was catching up, Jazz was growing ever closer as they ran past the web-like climbing set. Further and further, around the tall slide, past the swing set.

In no time, they were back in the castle.

But Jazz was taking a different route than Prowl always did, ducking and dodging though passages in the maze of doorways.

The Praxian was right behind him every step.

Until it happened.

Jazz diverted outside a moment, just long enough to dash gracefully over the balance beam. Prowl leapt up after him, intent on keep up. Unfortunately, a gust of wind sent his sensor net spinning, the cool air rippled over his door wings in a powerful, alien sensation.

His attention wavered, his balance shifted, he hit the floor.

It wasn't much of a fall, but sparklings are delicate beings. The impact sent his optics offline and his processor into the first crash of his life.

* * *

><p>There was a cool cloth on his fore helm when he woke up. Just damp enough to be comfortable, it covered his optics enough to block out most of the harsh light of the white room he was in.<p>

Prowl had never been in the nurse's office before. He decided right there he never wanted to see it again. His helm hurt terribly, in fact, his whole body hurt pretty badly. Slowly, he tried to sit up, only to collapse back against the cushions as a wave of nausea had him crumbling.

"Dun move, Prowler, Ima go get the nurse. Just hold on." A small hand clutched at Prowl's own before sliding away. Soft pedesteps sounded across the room. "Missus? Ah think he's wakin' up."

"Thank you, Jazz."

Heels clicked their way back toward him.

"Prowl? How are you feeling?" The voice was soft, and someone was lifting the cloth on his helm. The nurse was a femme, all white but for red elbow, shoulder, pelvic and pede plating. Her hands were also red, small and dainty.

"My helm hurts real bad." Prowl said quietly, shocked at the weakness in his own voice, "What happened?"

"It looks like you took a tumble from the balance bar, knocked your helm a little." the nurse said gently, stroking over Prowl's chevron lightly, "We've called your creators to come get you and take you home."

"But, we have art this afternoon, and I was gonna-"

"You need to go home." the femme explained, cutting off his plea, "You need lots of rest and maybe a visit to your doctor." She paused as her comm pinged. "I'm going to have a quick talk with your creators before they come get you. Jazz, here, will keep you company until then." She stood, shutting her office door as she left

* * *

><p>Jazz sat on the edge of the couch Prowl was lying on, staring at the floor.<p>

Silence.

"Hey, Jazzy-"

"I'm sorry Prowler!" Jazz cried suddenly, hands flying up to cover his optics as he began to cry in earnest, "I didn' mean to make you fall! I didn't mean to get you hurt! I didn't mean to run too fast or chase you too soon or make you crash! And you did crash! She said so! And she's telling your parents right now and they're gonna hate me and never let me play with you again and then I'll have no friends, oh PROWLER!"

Prowl gazed at his sobbing friend for a few moments before springing into action. Reaching out, he took Jazz by the elbow, pulling him down to lie beside him before snuggling resolutely into his side.

Jazz hiccupped, confused as Prowl hushed him and petted his arm until he stopped crying.

"It's okay Jazzy." Prowl whispered, his helm nestled under Jazz's chin, "I know you didn't mean any of that. It's okay. I'll bet you stayed by my side every second until the nurse got there, huh? You shouted as loud as you could till someone came to help, right?"

Jazz nodded, whispering back, "Yeah."

"You're my best friend, Jazzy. I know it was an accident. I'm not mad. Not one little bit." Prowl smiled into his friend's neck cables, "But you did cheat when we were playing tag. So you hafta be my pillow until my creators come get me."

"Ah can do that." Jazz murmured, wrapping an arm around Prowl to rub his chevron slowly as the mechling began to doze.

* * *

><p>The nurse and Prowl's creators came into the office after a few minutes more. The pair had already fallen asleep, curled together on the nurse's couch. Prowl's creator leaned down to slip his hands around his sparkling, untangling the pair and cradling Prowl in his arms. The little Praxian cuddled into his creator's chest plates, frowning at the loss of Jazz's warmth even as he slept.<p>

The nurse smiled sadly at the sleeping mechling left on the couch. "You'll need to have Prowl scanned properly before you bring him back. He crashed fairly lightly today, but it's possible the damage will be permanent. He may become prone to crashes from now on." she said softly, covering Jazz with a light blanket.

Prowl's carrier, a Praxian model herself, nodded, frowning at the sleeping black and white on the couch. "It was his fault?" she asked harshly.

"No, they were playing outside." The nurse said back, "It could have happened to anyone."

"But it had to be Prowl." His carrier snapped, obviously angry.

"He's okay now," Prowl's creator said softly, "We'll get him to the doctor."

"Thank you, for coming to get him." The nurse told them quietly, urging the pair out the door.

* * *

><p>Unknown to any of the adults that had just left, Jazz powered on his visor just a few levels. Coolant streamed from under it and he pushed his clenched fists against his face as he struggled not to cry.<p> 


End file.
